A Happy Ending for George
by better-be-gryffindor
Summary: One year after the end of the Second Wizarding War, not only George Weasley has been devastated about a twin's death. It's time for George to find someone who really understands how he feels.  Two-chapter .
1. Sadie

**Chapter one ****(Sadie)**

It was the one-year anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War. Every wizard and witch was celebrating. Everyone… except me.

I was on my seventh year when the Battle of Hogwarts happened. Since I was overage, I had chosen to stay at Hogwarts to fight the Death Eaters, to protect Harry Potter, with who I had studied with. My twin sister, Tammy, did the same thing. With all my heart, if I knew what was going to happen, I would've told her to go home.

As the battle went on, I was incredibly injured, but at least I was alive. I had managed to defeat many Death Eaters. When Voldemort told his servants to retreat until midnight so Harry could surrender, everyone went back to the Great Hall, where the injured were getting medication, and the dead bodies were placed. I looked everywhere for Tammy, but I couldn't find her.

At last, I decided to take a look at the dead ones. I passed by several bodies, from people I knew and from people I didn't know. I got equally sad when I saw all of them.

Then I reached the last body, and my heart stopped. I couldn't find air.

Tammy was lying there, still, without life on her body. She wasn't breathing. Her face was incredibly peaceful, like she had just gone to sleep after a tiring day.

I burst into silent tears. No one comforted me. I had no one to do so. No relevant friends, and I didn't have a nice relationship with my family… All I had was Tammy. She was my best friend, the reason why I lived. And I had lost her. Forever.

Although I was a Gryffindor, my sister was a Hufflepuff. Tammy took care of everyone. She was always there for everyone who needed her. She did everything she could to make everyone feel better. She didn't deserve to die so young.

"She died like a heroine" I kept saying to myself. Although that didn't help on my sadness, it was something I wanted to remember forever.

I stayed there, my head over my sister's chest, sobbing and crying alone. The only time I left her was when people thought Harry Potter was dead. The battle restarted, and I went to fight. For me, it didn't matter if I would live or die, because my sister was gone. But, if I would die, I would die protecting Harry Potter. I would avenge my sister's death. It was because of Voldemort and their stupid Death Eaters my sister was dead.

We won. Voldemort died. Harry Potter defeated him. It was over. The Wizarding World was at peace, once for all.

But since then, I was never the same. I was never happy again. I was kicked out my house, since my family believed I didn't take enough care of my sister. Tammy had always been their favorite. So I went to live at The Leaky Cauldron. I cried myself to sleep every night since then and kept asking myself why I didn't commit suicide yet.

Somehow I stood strong. Even I can't say how I managed to do so.

I woke up on May 2nd, 1999 and felt extremely empty. I got dressed and went downstairs to the bar to eat something for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ms. Grant" greeted Tom "How are you feeling?"

When you live during months on one establishment, you happen to become friends with the owner. Tom was very kind with me, and he knew about Tammy.

"Incredibly, not as bad as I thought I would be" I said to him, trying to smile "One grapefruit and a glass of Dragon Milk, please."

I ate my breakfast in silence. I didn't talk with Tom like every morning, not only because of my sadness. Mostly because The Leaky Cauldron was particularly full that day. When I finished, I paid Tom. Only a few sicles and nuts were left in my wallet.

I was running out of money. My extended staying at Leaky Cauldron was being very expensive. And I didn't go to look for a job after I finished school, since that phase was the worst of my life. I was too devastated.

I went to Diagon Alley. It was way crowder than usually. May 2nd had become an international holiday in the Wizarding World. That explained the fact many young witches and wizards who still went to Hogwarts weren't at school.

The streets were full of people, all happy, celebrating cheerfully Voldemort's death anniversary. Everyone passed by me, smiling and greeting. I tried really hard to smile back, but it was difficult for me, because I wasn't happy at all.

I walked down the streets, passing by the stores without really paying attention on them. I knew those streets with my eyes closed, because for months Diagon Alley was the only place I went to apart from Leaky Cauldron.

My eyes were led to the only store I hadn't visited ever again since the battle. It was extremely colorful, except a very little black ribbon hanging on the sign. The store was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I had refused to go back inside that store, because it was a joke shop, and I didn't laugh anymore.

But somehow I felt like entering the shop. I didn't know why. Something was telling me to.

The shop was full that morning. It was the favorite shop of young witches and wizards. The products were really interesting indeed. People loved Skiving Snackbox, a way to skip classes; Extendable Ears, to overhear someone else's conversation; U-No-Poo, a parody of You-Know-Who; and many others. Everything was so fun I got mad at myself for not entering there for such a long time.

"May I help you, lady?"

A tall ginger was looking at me. I recognized him as one of the owners, Fred or George Weasley. The mouth of this twin was smiling, but his eyes weren't. That expression reminded me of myself a bit.

"Such a pretty girl, but with a sad expression" Weasley said "What happened, madam?"

I really appreciated that comment.

"I haven't laughed for a really long time" I told him "Do you have something to help me?"

"Absolutely!" he said "Here at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes we have the best products to make you laugh. If you will follow me…"

He led me to one of the shelves, where were loads of wands.

"Weasley's Wonderous Wands!" Weasley said "Try to cast a spell with them!"

He grabbed one wand and gave it to me. I looked at him, insecure, but he encouraged me. I thought it was better to try a simpler spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said.

But the spell was never casted. Instead, the wand was transformed into a rubber chicken.

And, for the first time since last year, I laughed. I didn't have to force it, and it felt great. I didn't know what laughing was like anymore, and it was nice to remember.

"Our products made you laugh!" Weasley said, pleased "Will I be rewarded for that?"

"I will buy it" I said to him.

I followed him to the register and paid him. My wallet was almost empty now, but it was worth it.

While Weasley was searching for a plastic bag, I noticed a picture in a frame over the table. It was a picture of the two twins in front of the store, which I guessed to be the opening day. The names were under each twin, maybe for the costumers to tell who each one was.

Weasley gave me the bag with my trick wand. I looked closely to his face. Since I used to have a twin, I happened to be really good on telling little differences between other twins. And I was completely sure the one who was standing in front of me was the one named George in the picture.

I associated all that with the black ribbon outside the store. George's twin, Fred, must've died during the Battle of Hogwarts, like Tammy. That explained why he was so sad. Today was not only the Battle's anniversary. It was his twin's death anniversary. It was _my _twin's death anniversary.

"Thank you for buying our products" said George "Come back often!"

I paid attention on how George kept saying _our_. His twin was dead, and he still referred to the store as theirs.

I walked towards the exit, but I stopped before getting there. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to say I knew exactly how he felt. Just to let him know he wasn't alone. But the store was so full of people that, when I looked back, George wasn't there anymore. He was already helping a different costumer.

I promised myself I would come back to tell him. George seemed to need some support in his life as much as I did.


	2. George

**Chapter two (George)**

May 2nd wasn't a really good day.

The store was full because of the holiday, so I hardly had time to think about anything unrelated to business. However, I was as unhappy as always.

People came by to visit me. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry (he caused a tumult at the store), Percy, Bill and Fleur. They bought some stuff of mine and talked to me, indirectly asking me how I was. I appreciated it very much, but everyone knew I would never be OK again.

Ron offered to help me in the store. His help was very handy. I told him to help the costumers so I could stay at the register. I didn't tell him the motive, but it was to look at a special picture I had there. But in the middle of the afternoon, when the store wasn't so full anymore, I told Ron he could go home.

I closed the store early that day, due to the holiday. It was 7 p.m. when I locked the door, looked at the black ribbon hanging on the store's sign and sighed.

I had decided to spend the night at The Burrow. Mum and dad accepted it right away. I could see that, not only them, but the rest of the family as well, got really relieved with my decision. They were all afraid I would do something stupid. And, to be honest, so was I.

I stayed there, my forehead pressed against the store's door, trying to keep going. I felt extremely weak, like I had no strength to leave that door.

"Are you hiring?"

My heart jumped and so did I. I turned around. It was too dark for 7 p.m., I couldn't see very well.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said the girl "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I recognized the voice vaguely. She came closer and I realized she was the pretty girl I had made laugh that morning.

"You probably won't remember me" she said "You must have loads of different costumers every day."

"No, I do remember you" I said "You're the sad girl, the one who bought the trick wand."

"That's me. Thanks for that. I really needed to laugh. My name is Sadie, by the way."

"I'm George."

"Yes, I know" Sadie answered.

"You do?"

She just looked at me, like she wanted to say something, just didn't know how.

"So, are you?" she asked.

"Am I… what?"

"Hiring. Do you need employees?"

I thought about it for a while.

"Actually, I do. Don't you want to come back tomorrow so I can interview you?"

"Sure… I will just… come back tomorrow."

I nodded to her as a goodbye and walked towards somewhere I could Disapparate.

"Hey, George, wait!"

I turned around. Sadie was where I had left her.

"I… I want to talk to you" she said "Do you mind?"

I was quite surprised by that. I just stared at her for a moment. I didn't know what to do. Luckily, I didn't need to do anything. Sadie came to me.

"Erm, I know I have nothing to do with your life, and it's completely fine if you don't want to answer. But… I saw that black ribbon, and the picture… Is your twin…?"

She didn't want to say the word. I liked it very much. But I couldn't stop the tears to fall off my eyes. Sadie wiped them with her hands. They were amazingly soft.

"I just want to say… I know exactly how you feel, George."

I was barely paying attention. I couldn't see a thing through my watery eyes. I felt Sadie grabbing my wrist and leading me somewhere, but I wasn't interested in why.

We walked for some minutes, and I realized we were entering some store.

"Tom" I heard Sadie say "Could you please send a cup of tea to my room?"

So, we were at The Leaky Cauldron. She was hosted there.

Sadie pulled me upstairs and unlocked the first door. She led me inside and made me sat down on a chair. One moment later, she was leading a cup of tea to my lips. The hot beverage made me relax a bit. Then I found myself sleeping.

When I woke up, it was still night. Sadie was looking at me.

"For how long am I here?" I asked.

"You only took a nap, relax" said Sadie "Twenty minutes, I guess."

"I'm sorry for taking you time" I said, embarrassed. I shouldn't have slept in her… Residence? "I shall be going now."

"No, please!" she said "I don't have company for months. Stay with me for a while, will you?"

She seemed to be so sad I couldn't deny her request.

"So, are you hosted in here?" I asked, when she gave me a cup with the rest of the tea.

"I kind of live here now" she sighed as she sat on her bed. I took a look around the room. It was clean, organized, and she had lots of books.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah… Never mind. I feel like bothering you with my ordinary life."

"Not at all!" I said quickly "You were going to tell me something earlier, weren't you? I'm curious. Something about understanding me, wasn't it? What did you mean?"

Sadie looked like she seemed to regret telling me that. She sighed and started spilling all out.

"When I made the connection between the picture and the ribbon, I imagined you were in need of some support. I happen to be the right person for this."

I put my cup aside.

"You and your brother" she said "were fighting on the Battle of Hogwarts, weren't you?"

"How do you know that?" I asked immediately "Were you there fighting too?"

"I was, indeed" she said "Me and my sister. Twin sister."

My heart sank a little. I was under the impression I knew what she was up to.

"I guess my parents chose the correct name for me" she said with a sad smile "Sadie means sad lady. That's what I am today."

"So," I said slowly "You and your sister were fighting at Hogwarts last year. And you say you understand me. Is your sister…?"

"Yes" she answered "She is dead. I understand you, George. I know what it's like to lose someone who was with you since birth. I just wanted you to know you're not alone. Because I know what it's like to feel you have nothing to go on. No motives to live anymore."

She tried to stop the tears to roll down, but she couldn't. She kept wiping them, while I stood there, watching. I had no idea of what I should do.

"Tell me about her" I said after several minutes "Your sister."

Her eyes full of tears finally focused on me.

"Tammy was a role model" Sadie said proudly "She was beautiful, caring, sweet, smart, polite. She did everything she could to make everyone happy. She was a perfect Hufflepuff. What am I, compared to her? A stupid Gryffindor who always got in trouble at school."

"Well, I'm a stupid Gryffindor who always got in trouble at school too" I said "Me and Fred."

She couldn't help it but smile.

"What was he like?" she asked.

Incredibly, I was smiling too. Sadie was the first person who made me smile after Fred's death.

"How do I begin to explain Fred?" I started "We did everything together. We often said things at the same time and finished each other's sentences. He called me Georgie and I called him Freddie. We were Gred and Forge."

I felt truly happy, for the first time in months. Happy like Fred was there with me, like he had never been gone. How had Sadie managed to do that? A girl who I had met that day had made me feel happy for the first time since last year.

"You're the first person who made me happy since Fred's death" I said to her.

"Same" she said, smiling at me when I sat down beside her "Reckon talking about the problem with someone who really understand is very benefitial."

She looked at me. I finally realized her eyes were brown, bright and deep. They were very similar to my sister's, Ginny. I got lost inside them for a moment.

Then Sadie was hugging me. It was so sudden, so unexpected, but also so comforting. I had never held someone with such affection since Fred's death. When I hugged someone, it was a painful hug. But, right now, it was a kind of hug we give when we can't use words to express ourselves.

We stayed there for a long time, which seemed to last close to forever.

"So, you say you live here now" I said when we released each other.

"Well, yes. I moved here after my sister's death, because my parents kicked me out. I didn't take enough care of her. It's nothing to worry about" she immediately added when she saw my face "Tammy was their favorite. I will always be the troubled kid, the less worthy twin, the worst daughter in the world."

"I'm really sorry to hear that" I said, feeling suddenly awful.

She just shrugged. Apparently, she just didn't care about her family anymore. I could only imagine how it was for her, when her own family preferred her dead sister. I thought about my nice and caring family, and I felt bad for Sadie.

"Come on" I said, trying to cheer her up "Let's have something to eat, in honor to our braves Fred and Tammy."

"I'm having a little problem with money lately" she said, and I could feel her cheeks blush.

"Please, I insist" I said "I'll pay."

"No, George, I can't accept it" she said.

"Of course you can" I said cheerfully "I'll discount that amount from your salary."

She looked at me, confused for a moment.

"My sa… Wait up!"

I laughed.

"Do you mean…? Am I…?"

"You're the newest employee of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" I said "You start tomorrow morning. And you must arrive punctually. I'm very strict."

I made a serious face, but it was obvious I wasn't convincing her about my strictness. She was so happy I felt it had made my day, seeing that sad girl with such happy smile.

We ended up going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, because the other places were closed for the holiday. Old Fortescue welcomed us cheerfully, and also did an exclusive promotion: buy one ice cream, take two.

When we were leaving, it was very late. I had told mum I would appear at The Burrow around 7 p.m., and it was almost 10 p.m.

"My family must be worried with me" I said to Sadie, when we reached The Leaky Cauldron. "You know, they were afraid I would do something stupid."

"I understand" she said "You are very nice, George. Of course your family wouldn't want to lose such amazing member."

I hugged her quickly and immediately Disapparated.

I barely had put my feet on the ground when I heard someone shouting, probably Ron.

"Dad, he is here! He is here! George is here!"

I walked towards The Burrow. All the lights were off, except the living room. They were all waiting for me there, reunited, I supposed. I felt my stomach turn inside out, guilty. Of course after knowing about Sadie's family, I felt lucky on having a caring family. But I couldn't think about everyone waiting for me, thinking I could have committed suicide.

As soon as I stepped inside the house, someone ran to me. It was Ginny. I never thought my sister could hold someone with such strength. And, to make me feel even guiltier, she was crying. She wasn't a tearful person, Ginny. It was very difficult to make her cry. And I had done it.

"Don't cry" I said to her "I'm here."

When she finally let me go, I could take a look around. Dad, Ron, Percy and Bill were there. They looked pale and worried.

"Where have you been, bro?" asked Ron "When I left the store, I thought you seemed OK."

"I am OK" I said "I'm sorry! I should have told you I was going to be late."

But I finally realized someone was missing. And I wasn't thinking about Charlie. No, he was in Romania with his dragons. I was talking about…

"Mum" I said "Where's she?"

"Asleep" said Bill "We had to give her a Calming Draught, because she was almost having a nervous breakdown."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't take it anymore. Making my family suffer like that was almost driving me mad.

We went to the living room. I sat down on Fred's favorite armchair, feeling awful.

"Ginny" said dad "Go to your room."

"But…"

"Now" he said firmly.

Ginny took another look at me to make sure I was alright, and then went upstairs.

"George" said Percy "What have you been doing? I thought you were going to close your store at 7 p.m."

"I was" I said "I mean, I _did_ close it at the time I told you. But I found this girl who was at the store that morning and…"

I told them all about Sadie, her sister, how she died the same way as Fred and how Sadie had made me feel happy like I never was since last year. At last they forgave me. I was relieved.

When Bill left to his own house, dad prepared himself to sleep. When he was about to go upstairs, I said to him:

"Hey, dad?"

He turned around.

"I won't leave. Not right now. I promise to you. I don't feel hopeless anymore."

He, who had been serious since I arrived, smiled.

"I'm sure Fred would be proud of you, son."

A great man, my dad was.

Percy tapped on my shoulder and, too, went to his room.

"What a girl, this Sadie" said Ron "How could she make you happy in three hours? We couldn't do the same in one year."

I laughed.

"She made me see I'm not alone" I told him.

"Well" Ron said, passing his arm around my shoulders "I really admire her."

We went upstairs together. I said good night to Ron and entered my room.

The beds were made. Over mine, were two sweaters, one with a G and the other with a F. I put on the one with the F, like I was used to since Fred's death. It was because it was the only thing which could make me stop crying. But, this time, I wasn't wearing it because of that. I was wearing it in honor to Fred.

Then, instead of lying on Fred's bed, I lied for the first time on mine since last year.

"I think I'm going to be alright, Freddie" I said quietly "I'm sorry it took so long. But I know, somewhere up there, you're proud of me. I'll never forget you, I just won't feel sorry for myself anymore. I'm not a whimpering baby. I'm sure you will understand. Good night, Gred. Mischief managed."


End file.
